


【圆顺】隔水高楼

by suchlessknowledge



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge
Summary: 他们像两座隔水高楼，西北望长安，望眼欲穿，之后望断。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, 圆顺 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【圆顺】隔水高楼

**Author's Note:**

> 边缘文学/伪骨科/年龄差两岁
> 
> 哭包圆 ooooooc 不是很R的R

一定又是在哄他。

很烦，从考场出来看到权顺荣的脸就很烦。明明哥哥一直是笑着的，笑着跟他说“毕业快乐”，笑着递给他喜欢喝的酸梅汤，又是笑着在拥挤的人群里偷偷牵着他的手，可是就是很烦。

几天前权顺荣跟他说，等考完试，是有礼物要送给他的。他追问礼物的内容，却被回绝了。权顺荣只是定定的看了他一眼，什么话都没说。眼睛里的漩涡很深，仿佛一眼望不尽。他上下打量了他一下，目光很轻，像羽毛一样扫过他心上。末了只是说，“你想要的。”

笑着，又是笑着说的。哥哥是不是从来没有哭过，从他记事开始哥哥就很少哭了。确实是没什么理由哭的，哥哥成绩也很好，长得也好看，也喜欢运动，还会跳舞。哥哥是挑不出错处的，好完美，他曾经也是偷偷的很崇拜哥哥的，可是怎么变成现在这个样子了呢？全圆佑说不清楚。

哥哥，好轻的一个词，在他心里却太重了，所以不常说出口。也可能是小时候喊了太多次，长大之后反而不好意思喊出口了。权顺荣有段时间还觉得很奇怪，后来却像是看透了青春期的男孩子必然的转变，笑着揉他的脑袋，说，“圆佑啊，长大啦。”

是啊，他是长大了，不像小时候不懂事，哭着闹着要找爸爸妈妈。不是哥哥的爸爸妈妈，是他的亲生父母。弄的爸爸妈妈好尴尬。但是哥哥不觉得，哥哥抱着他，永远都在迁就他，和他额头贴着额头，轻轻的跟他说，“那圆佑快点长大，长大了哥哥陪你去找爸爸妈妈。”

因为权顺荣的父母太忙，所以就从孤儿院领养了他。小时候不懂事，觉得离开了很多小朋友在一个房间睡觉的地方，现在只要和一个陌生人在一起使用一个房间了，是一件很好的事情。有两个人，不是的，加上哥哥是三个人，多了三个人来爱他，好像填补了两份缺失的爱，还附送一份，怎么想也是不吃亏的。只是有时候也会觉得害怕，害怕再被丢掉，走在无人的老旧街区，躲在小巷子里，不知道该到哪里去。

所以，只要完成任务就可以了吧。他是因为哥哥才获得了这些爱的，所以要讨好哥哥才行，才不会被丢掉。这样的心思成长到青春期又迅速的崩溃，突如其来的叛逆连权顺荣都觉得奇怪。虽说不是亲兄弟，他们之间的关系一直都不错。只是不知道从什么时候开始突然不再理他，连和他走在一起的时候脸色都不太好。

凭什么要讨好别人，就算是哥哥也不行。

权顺荣不知道原因，只知道弟弟最近不开心，因此也没放在心上。他已经上高中了，但是全圆佑还在上初中，课业的差距有些大，暂时也没有心思观察弟弟敏感的变化。全圆佑不再叫他哥哥了，改以最直接的姓名称呼。他第一次听到的时候足足愣了三秒钟，因为兄弟的关系，这三个字从全圆佑口中说出来居然有些陌生。他于是用以往的方式去逗他开心，但是这次全圆佑别过脑袋，不愿意回应他的玩笑。

这是怎么了？

这是青春期荷尔蒙的浮动。权顺荣追问了几次，大概就知道了。可是他什么都没说，还是像以往那样对他。一样的笑容，一样的关心。就算是晚上妈妈让喝完牛奶再睡，也还是像往常一样帮睡在上铺的他把杯子一起拿走。这个家里没有一个人关心他的转变，所以，好像这个家，没有他也是可以的。

他在一个很平常的夜晚，第一次提出了非常过分的要求，像一颗石子投入平静的湖面。

全家人坐在一起吃饭，哥哥这次又考了年级第一，爸爸妈妈很开心，问权顺荣想吃什么。权顺荣想了一会儿，却说，“前几天圆佑说想吃烤鸡。”于是那天晚上餐桌上就摆着一只烤鸡，妈妈还把鸡腿夹进他碗里。他却不开心，故意说自己想吃鸡翅，但是权顺荣就顺着他的意思把碗里的鸡翅换给他了。

他像是一拳打在了棉花上，气的心里堵。所以他觉得那个过分的要求，今晚是一定要说出口了。

他说，“我不想和权顺荣一起睡了，我可以有自己的房间么？”

好过分的要求。

可是结果是什么呢？全圆佑说完这句话，心里想着就算是挨骂也好。可是爸爸妈妈居然点了点头，说确实应该要有私人空间，他已经长大了。权顺荣坐在他身边，手掌贴着他的手臂，整个人挨着他，笑着说，“圆佑，长大啦。”

一颗石子投入平静的湖面，没有激起一点涟漪。

事情不是这个时候发生转机的。

哥哥成绩好，性格也好，所以在学校里的大家多少都知道他，也知道他是权顺荣的弟弟。可是有些事情，不知道是怎么流传出去的，突然有一天，学校里就开始说，“权顺荣的弟弟不是他爸妈亲生的”。这话传到后来，又变了层意思。其实他也不差的，他成绩和权顺荣差不多，只不过性格没有他开朗，因此人缘没有他好。可是就因为他比权顺荣小两岁，就因为他是从孤儿院领养的，就没有自己的名字了。他在学校里变成了“顺荣的弟弟”，甚至在权顺荣毕业之后也是这样。

他于是越来越不愿意跟这些人一起，反正很快就毕业了，毕业了之后可能还会和哥哥一个学校吧？算了，反正他总是无法活成自己的样子。

但是在回家的路上被堵在小巷子里，被嘲笑他是拿不上台面的私生子，他也没有想到会这样。差一点他就要动手打人了，虽然他没有试过。但是哥哥还是那样，突然的就出现了。他第一次见权顺荣那么生气的样子，这甚至都是他没见过的表情，他们吵架的时候，权顺荣也没有这么凶的。

哥哥怎么总是这样，他需要哥哥的时候，想哥哥的时候，哥哥就会出现。全圆佑蹲着，权顺荣走过来拉他起来，那群人还在探头探脑的看。权顺荣就吼，“怎么啦，我爸妈爱怎么起名就怎么起名，我就说这是我亲弟弟，还有谁比我更清楚我们家的事情？”

把那些人甩掉就想要掉眼泪，权顺荣还像小时候那样，和他额头抵着额头，悄悄说，“圆佑。”只不过这次没有说什么，朝他眨了眨眼睛。他知道刚才那句话就是说给他听的，因此哭的更厉害了，又不好意思，所以偷偷拿哥哥的袖子擦眼泪。

连称呼都做了让步，从“权顺荣”变成了“顺荣”。权顺荣好像根本没发现这件事，这样也好。他对哥哥的崇拜又悄然从心底萌芽。这是很正常的，又是一件太不寻常的事情了。好像过了火，不然谁会把自己的哥哥放在脑海深处，在欲望悄然泛上之时想起，化成手下的动作，却只有噬骨的痒。

又很想掉眼泪。因为是哥哥，所以总是可望不可及的，像他们之间两岁的年龄差一样，任凭他再努力都无法追赶。可是怎么每当他想起哥哥的时候，哥哥就这样出现在他面前了，连门都不敲，就算这个人是权顺荣也好过分。可是他还能遮掩什么呢，权顺荣就这样径直走进来了。看到他在做这种事，不是应该回避么。可是哥哥的手好温暖，又软又嫩，光是看着他就更硬了。权顺荣在他耳边说话，气息尽数倾吐在他耳畔，他说，“圆佑，是第一次么？”

他脑子里一团麻乱，点点头，又摇摇头。不是第一次，可是和哥哥这样是第一次。他不敢说话，死死咬着下唇，生怕一开口就是权顺荣的名字，把场面弄的更尴尬。但是权顺荣好像看不惯这样，凑过来好像要接吻，但是靠近的那一秒又躲开了。他好着急，哥哥的嘴唇看上去也好软，泛着水光，他好想亲一亲。但是哥哥不让，他也不敢强求。勇气好像在要求分开房间的那一次全部都用光了，可是现在又好后悔，再也没有人给他把喝完牛奶之后空掉的玻璃杯送到厨房了。这样一想，眼泪又毫无预兆的滚落下来，哥哥的手越来越快的套弄着。

后来他身上一松，下巴搭在哥哥的肩膀上，亲在他的耳垂上。

可是后来就没有了。这件事情像断了线的风筝飘走了，不见踪影，仿佛从未存在过。他拉着哥哥的手，想起这件事，心里都是夏天装在透明玻璃杯里的汽水，冒着气泡。

他们像两座隔水高楼，西北望长安，望眼欲穿，之后望断。

有好多话想说，可是又觉得不该说。他喝了一口哥哥给他买的酸梅汁，好酸，今天是不是忘记放糖了？

明明说要给他礼物的，可是直到回了家之后都没有动静。今天爸爸妈妈都不在家，所以哥哥的礼物就是晚饭么？可是他又什么都没说，只是和他聊一些很平常的事物。全圆佑几乎要放弃了，果然只是在哄他。

吃完饭之后他们坐在沙发上看电视，全圆佑没有心思，看了一会儿就想回房间。可是他刚一回头，权顺荣就凑到他身边了。分明刚才他还好好的坐在他边上，是什么时候凑到他耳边的？他的手搭在他肩膀上，是很可惜的语气，像是在说一件平常的事情，“圆佑啊。”他还是像往常一样叫他的名字，“怎么再也不喊我哥哥了呢？”

这确实是一件平常的事情，如果他的手从他的胯间移开就好了。

“要让我听到才好啊。”他的手在他大腿上来回抚摸着，“不然一个人在房间，是在喊谁哥哥呢？”

“圆佑……还有别的哥哥么？”

他陡然睁大了眼睛，不是的，只有一个哥哥，从来都只有一个哥哥。他不敢乱动，怕权顺荣在他性器上作乱的手又移往其他地方去了。可是，这是一件他不能控制的事情。好在权顺荣打住了，站起来。全圆佑松了一口气，以为权顺荣在和他开玩笑，结果权顺荣回头朝他笑了一下，他就跟着他进了房间。坐在哥哥床上的时候才觉得不对劲，可是权顺荣跨坐在他腿上，语气又很轻，“圆佑会么？”

会什么？全圆佑盯着权顺荣看。哥哥太漂亮了，脸颊晕上点粉红色，可是又好像有点害羞，所以鼻尖也红红的。他不自觉的摸上了哥哥的性器，权顺荣吸了口气，说，“圆佑是会的啊。”他把一个避孕套塞在他手里，他们就开始接吻了。因为都不是很熟练，所以牙齿碰在一起，所以他干脆咬了咬哥哥的嘴唇，轻轻的，果然很软，因为亲到了哥哥又想要流眼泪了。

全圆佑从来没有说过，这一次他觉得哥哥很讨厌。讨厌在没有推开他，还是笑着，笑着任由他胡搅蛮缠。

他什么都不知道，眼前被眼泪模糊成灰白色的一片，又被哥哥温柔的吻去了。权顺荣抓着他的手教他，他也顺着哥哥的意思，一步都不敢逾矩。可是更多的眼泪落下来，连衣领都晕开了一小片。权顺荣叹了口气，全圆佑以为他生气了，努力把眼泪擦干。权顺荣亲亲他，有点无奈的说，“怎么哭了？”

“我以为你在哄我。”全圆佑说。

“我总哄你，又不是糊弄你，什么时候骗过你？”权顺荣没好气的咬了一下全圆佑的嘴唇。全圆佑吃痛，哎哟了一声。权顺荣一下子以为咬疼了，赶忙凑上来瞧，被全圆佑一口亲在额头上。他们倒在权顺荣的床上，陷进柔软的被子里。

主导权好像一下就变了，又好像没变。插进去的时候权顺荣皱了皱眉头，全圆佑不敢太快，因为权顺荣皱眉头了，干脆停了下来。哥哥蹙着眉，看了又要掉眼泪。应该是他来才对，他什么都不会，还要哥哥教。但是哥哥说，会痛，所以不要他来。他心里一紧，觉得这个过程太过漫长也不好，干脆猛的顶了进去。

“唔……”权顺荣差点掐了一把全圆佑的背，暗恨他招呼也不打一声就往最敏感的那里去。他把全圆佑拉近，两个人终于完整的贴在一起，权顺荣在他耳边悄声说，“也不怕你哥散架了。”

好像是默许的意思，绞着他的内壁有规律的收缩着，哥哥也是笑着看着他的，双手攀上他的脖子，双腿攀上他的腰。他很久没有躺在哥哥的床上了，再没想到会是这样的情景。那些一个人用手解决的夜晚好像都找到了归宿，要在今天全部都还给权顺荣似的。

权顺荣觉得自己是真的要散架了，忍不住掐了全圆佑一下，力道不重，全圆佑却以为他疼了，于是慢下来。他忍不住闭上眼睛，全圆佑就干脆不动了。身下的空虚让他只好睁开眼睛看他。他的弟弟眼睛红红的，看着他，委委屈屈的说，“哥哥能不能看看我。”

他已经好久好久没有听到全圆佑当面这样叫他了，性器蹭在他小腹上吐出一点粘稠的液体。他们凝视着彼此，接了个吻，又一起醉入荒唐的梦里。

好幸福，因为终于不要仰望哥哥了。哥哥现在就在他怀里，所以觉得太幸福了，很不真实，要看着哥哥的眼睛才可以确认的。所以，他终于拥有哥哥了。可是想一想，权顺荣从来没有说过什么承诺，他们之间的关系，好像坚韧又破碎，根本就是不被允许的。所以可能只有这么一次吧，想一想就又要掉眼泪了。一颗一颗的砸在哥哥胸口，像是他一个又一个夜晚的回响，一次又一次抬头仰望，全部都随着泪水破碎了。

“怎么总是哭？”权顺荣被他突然加快的速度顶的腰酸，连挂在全圆佑腰间的小腿都挂不住了，随意的搭在床边。全圆佑却好像以为他要走，哭的更厉害了。

“因为，因为顺荣是哥哥。”小时候奇怪的心思又一股脑钻进了胸口，他好像怎么往前跑，都无法追上的人，现在短暂的拥有，靠近，也觉得太幸福了。可是小时候那点奇怪的自尊心又不允许他说出口，因此才说，“哥哥什么都有。”

“你在想什么啊。”权顺荣抬起手来，温柔的帮他把眼泪抹去。

“哥哥是什么都有。”他并没有否认这件事情，就好像是理所当然的，因此全圆佑只是沉默着，并没有说话。

“但是圆佑，有哥哥啊。”

高楼隔水，之后望断，情有独钟。

END.


End file.
